Canada geese, snow geese and blue geese are frequently hunted in fields in which crops have already been harvested. It is the practice of Canada geese, snow geese, and blue geese to fly into such fields early in the morning, feed throughout the day, and fly out in the evening. The geese feed on residue of the crop left in the field by the harvesting machines. Swans and ducks of many different varieties also exhibit this behavior.
It is known that Canada geese, snow geese, and blue geese will settle among decoys placed in such fields. The decoys are typically colored and shaped to resemble the type of geese being hunted.
It is known that Canada geese, snow geese, and blue geese have extremely good eyesight and are capable of discriminating colors. It has always been a problem for the hunter who must be located proximate the decoys to conceal himself visually from the flying Canada geese, snow geese, and blue geese. In the past, hunters have concealed themselves within the body structure of magnum geese decoys, have positioned themselves within camouflaged trenches formed in the fields, or have lain in shallow depressions made in the field while wearing clothing that resembles the crop residue left in the field.
All the foregoing means of concealment have certain disadvantages. It is difficult to transport a magnum goose decoy shell long distances to the field. Most farmers in whose fields the goose hunting activity takes place do not want a deep trench for concealment dug. Finally, laying in a shallow depression makes it both difficult to see the approach of the geese and to rise to a shooting position to bring a shotgun to bear. There remains a need to provide a means of concealment for a hunter when hunting geese, ducks and swans that does not suffer from the aforementioned disadvantages. Additionally there is a need to affirmatively entice the waterfowl to the vicinity of the hunter as well as to conceal the hunter.